


Love (And Other Difficulties)

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Love perseveres in even the darkest of times.[Reader/Various][Also posted to Tumblr on imaginerwbyscenarios]





	1. Neighbors (Taiyang Xiao Long)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering making this some type of disjointed series since there’s a severe lack of Taiyang content!
> 
> Feel free to follow my blog on tumblr imaginerwbyscenarios and request something!!

“Look, homegrown! Just for you.”

You find a bushel of wonderful smelling flowers directly in your face, and you happily take the bouquet, appreciating the work Taiyang had put in to creating it. He had wrapped it all up rather nicely, but some of the sunflowers inside had begun to turn an unhealthy brown. You know he’d been working on his gardening skills lately, but it looked like he might still have a few things to learn.

“They look a little… dead inside, Tai.”

“Ah, well, I tried, right?” He laughs it off, and you know then that this was only an excuse to come see you.

It wasn’t unusual for Taiyang to make the stroll to your house, especially now that both his children were in Beacon. He said he suddenly found himself with a lot more free time without the girls around, but you had a feeling he came over so often because he was worried about them and what they were getting into while away. He wasn’t a helicopter parent by any means, nor did he think his daughters were weak, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. Sometimes, the loneliness of an empty house creeped in, too, and he had admitted you were good company to have.

You tried to ease his fears as much as you could, or at least provide a distraction.

“What’s on your mind?”

“You’ve always been able to read me like a book, haven’t you?”

Taiyang takes a seat beside you on the bench positioned outside your house, where it faced an almost endless forest of green trees and silence. He’d sat next to you on this bench so many times before you don’t know why recently, it’s made you nervous. You notice how close he sits to you despite there being plenty of room, you notice his shoulder brushing against yours, and you notice how his hand is mere centimeters from your thigh.

You didn’t know if there was something more between you, and you were afraid to touch the sensitive topic. He’d deeply loved two women in his life, and he had two daughters who he also loved; you tried not to be a fool and use that as an excuse to not act on your feelings, but at the same time you couldn’t help but convince yourself there’s no room for you in his life. Considering the fact the man visited you daily, and had once told Qrow you were beautiful while in a drunken state, you’d think you’d rationalize he might have feelings for you, too.

But could Qrow be trusted on such things? Could Taiyang’s drunken words mean something?

 _‘Wouldn’t it be nice to take a chance?’_ A voice inside you whispers, _‘Wouldn’t happiness and love be worth it to put yourself in an uncomfortable position?’_

 _‘Not if I lose his friendship,’_ You combat the thought, unwilling to accept the notion that something positive could come from a confession, _‘Not if I lose him because of it.’_

So you sit there and listen, thankful for Taiyang’s friendship, thankful for his flowers, thankful for his company, and thankful for his place in your life. If only you could gather the courage to aim for something _more_.


	2. Letters A, H (Sun Wukong) [Headcanon Style]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ask meme post can be found here: https://imaginerwbyscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180494599100/headcanon-idea-list
> 
> If you'd like to request, please send it via Tumblr and it shall be also posted here!

**A - Asking you out:**

Sun considers for awhile whether he should ask you out or not, before deciding he should just see what happens. Neptune had tried to advise him to get you to make the first move but Sun didn’t see a reason not to be as direct as possible. He flashes you a blinding smile and asks if you’d like to get lunch with him sometime, and he’s openly ecstatic when you agree. 

**H - Hugging you:**

The type of hugs he gives you can depend on how romantically involved the two of you are. His friendly hugs are generally spontaneous and a little painful, with his arms completely wrapping around you and squeezing as tightly as possible; he’ll even spin you around a little if he’s especially excited to see you. With his romantic hugs, they can be a bit more intimate, with his arms wrapping around your waist and his face burying itself in your neck, finding comfort in the closeness and your scent.


	3. Letters A, F, G (Taiyang Xiao Long) [Headcanon Style]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original ask meme post can be found here: https://imaginerwbyscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180494599100/headcanon-idea-list

**A - Asking you out:**

A hopeless romantic at heart, there’s clear hints that Taiyang is interested in you (which includes his flirting style of showering you with compliments) and planning on asking you out. He probes you for information like what kind of flowers and gifts do you like, innocently asking what type of dates you enjoy going on best, etc. You’re entirely unsurprised when he asks you to go on a date with him, and also flattered at the amount of work he put in to making the first date a memorable one.

**F - Flirting with you:**

Taiyang notices a lot of little details about you when he has a crush on you, and he uses this in conversation; he loves to shower you with compliments, especially about things he knows have deep meaning to you. He’ll throw in a compliment based on looks here and there, but he’ll mostly pinpoint things about your personality and your actions that he finds attractive (but if you’re the type to get flustered when you’re called cute/beautiful/handsome, he’ll be sure to use it often).

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Taiyang generally takes a back seat, not wanting to step on your toes by not believing you can handle yourself. He always keeps an eye out though and if he sees your behavior becoming self-destructive, he has no qualms about calling you out on your behavior (he uses humor as a way to lighten the seriousness of the situation). If you’re close, he confides in you that he wishes he could protect you from the horrible things in the world and that he can’t help but feel the need to defend you even if you don’t want him to.


	4. Letters F, K, M (Mercury Black) [Headcanon Style]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original ask meme can be found here: https://imaginerwbyscenarios.tumblr.com/post/180494599100/headcanon-idea-list

**F - Flirting with you:**

Mercury has a naturally flirty air to him, mostly due to his laid-back and more ‘joking’ personality. It’s hard to ever tell if he’s genuinely interested or just toying with you to see how you’d respond, and he’ll let you agonize over it without giving an inch. He knows how to flirt but he’s emotionally stunted when it comes to actual physical affection due to how he was raised, so if you ever want to tell if he’s truly attracted to you, touch his hand or press your shoulder against his and see how he reacts. If he just seems annoyed, he might not have a thing for you, but if he appears flustered or withdraws with a confused look on his face, it’s likely he feels something for you.

**K - Kissing you:**

He has two different styles of kissing, most of them based on his mood. The most common type is more aggressive, where he presses his lips hard against yours as though he’s afraid he’ll never feel the touch of them again. He’ll cup your face in his hands and keep you plastered against him until you’re both breathless. He’s not adverse to giving lighter kisses, too, ones that are short and sweet. He always teases by lingering close but just close enough to barely brush his lips against yours, teasingly saying that you’ll just have to wait until he’s home for a real kiss.

**M - Making you breakfast:**

Mercury is self-sufficient due to how little he was taken care of when he was younger, so he’s a decent enough cook (or else he might have starved to death). It’s not his favorite thing to do, and he won’t do it unprompted, but if you ask for a little breakfast in bed, he’ll acquiesce. He would end up liking cooking a little more if you compliment him on what he makes, and if you’re openly grateful for the meal he made you.


	5. Letters G, K, S (Raven Branwen) [Headcanon Style]

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Raven’s protective behavior is normally seen behind closed doors, and takes place most of the time when she’s scolding you for being foolish in a situation. It doesn’t ever feel like it’s coming from a place of love, either, but the fact she cares enough that you almost died or were injured tells all. She also has the tendency to give off killer vibes when she sees someone bothering you, not even having to speak to get the problem to make itself scarce.

**K - Kissing you:**

When you kiss Raven, it always feels like she’s holding back. It’s not as though she can’t be passionate, but you can’t help but feel the wall she’s built between you. With her cynical nature you’re not surprised she won’t give you her all in love, knowing more than anything it’s to protect herself from the prospect of being hurt or betrayed. Raven is strong, but a lot of her strength comes from avoiding situations where she has to be vulnerable and you can’t help but wonder if she’s missing out on wonderful parts of life due to this.

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

Raven likes to have her own space in bed, and it might actually take her a long time before she lays next to you in bed to sleep. She’s someone who needs trust to be built first, and then she’ll decide if you should be let in; luckily, if she’s agreeing to be around you for an extended period of time, it means you’re at least halfway there. She’s still not a cuddler in bed, but there is some comfort in having her feeling safe and secure enough to lay next to you.


	6. Letters J, N (Mercury Black) [Headcanon Style]

**J - Joking around with you:**

Mercury likes to jokingly tease you or use insults to get your attention, but in general, you can tell when he’s being serious or when he’s just trying to get on your nerves. He keeps his jokes pretty light-hearted but if the two of you are close, and you’re also working under Cinder, he can’t help but throw out a few dark jokes regarding your situation and how unknowing everyone around you is. He keeps those to a minimum, especially if he sees that they upset you.

**N - Netflix and chilling:**

He’s aware of the connotations that Netflix and Chilling implies, but he tries not to act over eager. He scans the mood in the room to see if you’re also picking up what he’s putting down, constantly flirting, throwing out some innuendos here and there, and hoping you pick up on the obvious vibes you send him. He has no doubt you could show him an interesting choice in movies, but he can’t say he’d reject you if you decided to take advantage of him.


	7. Letters K, L, M, R (Taiyang Xiao Long) [Headcanon Style]

**K - Kissing you:**

The man is a big fan of eye contact, and you couldn’t help but be drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes of his. Once you’re caught in his gaze you’re done for, with Taiyang drawing closer and closer and you too mesmerized to move. This is, at least, how he describes your first kiss, though he leaves out the part where he missed part of your lips because of how nervous he was and how he teared up over what a relief it was that you wanted to kiss him back.

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

On his lazy days he doesn’t like to lounge, but he won’t stick to his normal schedule. He’ll likely drag you outside with him to help out with his flower garden, or take a relaxing stroll through the woods so you can have some more quality time spent together outside the house. If this lazy day came after a period that caused Taiyang extreme exhaustion, that’s when you’d catch him passed out on the couch for almost the entire day (until his stomach was begging to be fed).

**M - Making you breakfast:**

Taiyang is a master cook to say the least, especially when it comes to breakfast. He loves impressing you with spreads of all your favorite foods, usually in bed, unless the girls are home. If so, then you all eat together at the table, and he gets to see his three favorite people enjoying his cooking together.

**R - Rescuing you:**

Taiyang is angry, and you can tell he’s holding it together, but he doesn’t have the time to act too harshly. Your aura was depleted and you were in a vulnerable position, and one wrong move could endanger the both of you. You had always enjoyed watching Taiyang in action and now was no different despite your life being on the line; you joke with him afterwards as he carries you on his back towards the nearest medical facility about how handsome he is when he’s barely keeping it together. He might not laugh at first due to how stressful the situation was for him, but once your health is in the clear, he’ll crack a smile.


	8. Letters G, S, Y (Cinder Fall) [Headcanon Style]

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Cinder doesn’t normally speak up on someone else’s behalf, perhaps saying something positive about her subordinates so they don’t abandon her entirely, but she tends to just let them sort out their own problems. If she speaks up on your behalf, if she steps in to defend you, or if she even shows an emotion towards you that’s not negative, it’s likely that she cares about your well-being more than anyone would guess.

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

There’s something she’s looking for, perhaps information, or perhaps just trying to win your undying loyalty, but she doesn’t let any emotion seep through when she first spends the night with you. Her moves are always calculated and even if you know she’s using you, it feels good. You let her continue to do as she pleases, knowing it makes her happy (if she can even feel such a light-hearted thing) to have complete control over you.

**Y - Yelling at each other (for the angst!):**

Regardless of your relationship with her, it’s best to avoid Cinder when she’s angry. She doesn’t normally allow her emotions to get the better of her, trying to keep the fire burning inside but in the end, if you keep pushing her the beast bursts out. Easily intimidated or not, Cinder can be terrifying when she’s angry, having you question whether you’ll leave the argument alive.


	9. Letters A, F, G, H, K, L (Ozpin) [Headcanon Style]

**A - Asking you out:**

Ozpin is an incredibly busy man, so setting aside the time for a proper date is… difficult, to say the least. Even when he asks you at some point to join him for lunch, it’s not outright stated his intentions are romantic (perhaps he prefers to keep it that way) and you’re under the impression it’s purely professional in nature. It can make for an awkward conversation, but at least after then you can pinpoint his interest in you.

**F - Flirting with you:**

His flirting style is very subtle, the type where you don’t realize he was most likely hitting on you until after you’re in bed for the night, remembering the conversation. There’s a certain glint in his eye when he speaks with you, a little tug on the corner of his lips when you respond with a witty remark, that’s a telltale sign that he’s a bit more invested in you than normal.

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Ozpin tends to take a backseat in this department unless you’re in direct danger, preferring to give you solid advice instead. He knows he can’t always be there to protect you, so he doesn’t want you to rely too heavily on him being there for you, but there are some situations where he can’t help but step in on your behalf.

**H - Hugging you:**

Ozpin’s hugs are full of comfort, and all the unspoken promises he’s ever made to keep you safe. He’ll tug you closer to feel out if you’re in need of affection, and if you allow him to do so, he’d envelop you into a hug. He’ll normally keep one wrapped around your waist, his other hand running through your hair.

**K - Kissing you:**

Kisses on the lips are reserved for the home with Ozpin, and in public he’ll often gently kiss the back of your hand, but even that is rare. He prefers affection to be something special shared between the two of you, not feeling the need to put on a loving display for the outside world; all that mattered was that the two of you were content with each other.

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

Lazy days are rare for Ozpin, but not unwelcome. It’s not often he has a chance to spend time with you uninterrupted, and though he doesn’t bank on it being a day where he’s completely left alone, he knows how to entirely focus on you when he has the chance to. The day would likely be spent doing things that you don’t often get to do together, like going on a stroll or having a romantic dinner date.


	10. Letters K, W (Cinder Fall) [Headcanon Style]

**K - Kissing you:**

Kisses with Cinder always seem to be a battle for dominance, not full of any love but still consisting of some passion. It pleases her most when you submit to her will, allowing her to bite and tug at your lip, get as aggressive as she wants to be, at her complete mercy. She does like when you bite back, so long as you quickly get back in your place after the short show of rebellion.

**W - Waking up to you:**

She’s contemplative in the morning, wondering why she spent the night with you, not understanding even her own motives. What did she feel for you? She glances over at your sleeping form and wonders if you realized how quickly she could rid herself of you, though she wonders if she ever will. The feelings she has are complicated, and with her current position, she doesn’t feel much like delving deeper to figure them out.


	11. Letters K, W (Neopolitan) [Headcanon Style]

**K - Kissing you:**

You know when Neo throws herself at you, arms draping around your neck, that she’s looking to be smooched. She makes it rather obvious, just short of actually stealing a kiss for herself because she wants you to work for it and show that you’re interested in kissing her. Kisses with her are always playful, and plentiful when you’re alone together.

**W - Waking up to you:**

She almost always wakes up first, and you’re rather impressed she’s such an early riser. Sometimes, when she wants you to wake up early, too, she’ll plant a few kisses along your jaw, and if that doesn’t work, she attempts to push you off the bed. She just mimics a giggle when you wake up, groggy and disoriented and wondering why your girlfriend couldn’t just wake you up in a normal way.


	12. Letters A, K, N (Yang Xiao Long) [Headcanon Style]

**A - Asking you out:**

Subtle is not a word most people would use to describe Yang Xiao Long, and for good reason. She’s more then happy to approach you for the first time just because you’re cute and after getting to know you a bit, she throws a “So… you wanna go out sometime?”, already having the perfect place in mind.

**K - Kissing you:**

Yang loves to kiss you completely out of nowhere, and doesn’t have much of a problem with PDA, either. Before you part ways for class or to participate in activities around Beacon, she always makes time to give you a quick kiss; if she catches people staring, she’ll tell them to take a picture because it’ll last longer (said with a smirk, and also the implication that if they did take a picture, she’d destroy it in seconds).

**N - Netflix and chilling:**

She probably has a ton of things she wants to show you, having plotted out the most exciting things and then let you choose from the list which seemed the most interesting to you. She would be a little nervous to be spending the night in with you, alone, but it quickly becomes natural for it to be just the two of you. You actually get in quite a few movies, Yang cuddled up close to you with her arm wrapped around your shoulders as she points out the tiniest details just in case you missed them.


	13. Relationship Headcanons (Pyrrha Nikos) [Headcanon Style]

-She has a difficult time admitting her feelings for you at first because her love for you springs up from friendship, and from gradually getting closer together to the point she wants more intimacy with you. It’s hard for her to spit it out and she can start to act a bit oddly, but you can’t corner her or confront her without making her panic. She needs her own time to come to terms with her feelings and the fact your relationship was changing, and then she’ll come to you to admit her feelings and see where it goes.

-She really enjoys that you have a routine that you keep to to keep the relationship fresh. Having a specific date night makes it easier to find time to get together, and you’ll often walk to classes together during the days your paths cross. She feels like it keeps the connection between the two of you strong.

-Pyrrha works best with a partner who’s honest, straight-forward, and earnest. If she detects you’re not genuine as a person she probably wouldn’t be interested in you to begin with. She wants a partner she feels like she can lean on, who doesn’t put her up on a pedestal, and who in turn will lean on her when they need it.


	14. Relationship Headcanons (Yang Xiao Long) [Headcanon Style]

-Yang is an absolute show-off when she’s in a relationship, and especially before you’re together. She’s scolded by the more serious members of her team (and cheered on by her sister) when she shows off the big guns in a very obvious manner, as it’s clear what she’s doing (and also she’s lacking tact). This can lead to all of them landing in hot water if they’re against a team that can see she wants to show off, but she recovers quickly because there’s no way she’s gonna lose when you’re watching.

-She’s also a show-off in the way that, if you’re comfortable with it, she’ll show you off to everyone. She isn’t outwardly obvious about it but she’s always slightly pleased to hear about the other guys and girls at Beacon being jealous that you’re with her, though if it goes to far she’s ready to start a fight for someone thinking about stealing you away from her.

-Yang is pretty affectionate, and can be openly so when others are around (depending on who they are). Her own team is often subject to her lovingly saying hello or goodbye to you when you see each other, and have seen you two kiss more than once. The phrase ‘get a room’ is often thrown your way jokingly, although Yang wouldn’t protest against having more one-on-one time.


	15. Flirting w/ S/O (Ozpin) [Headcanon Style]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A combination of two asks on tumblr, since they related to one another!

-When he first takes an interest in you, no one knows but him. That’s on purpose, of course, but he didn’t realize it himself either until he felt those familiar feelings fluttering about in his chest. As much as he’d like to reject those emotions due to his complicated life situation, he can’t deprive himself of happiness, and he has to admit talking to you does make him rather happy.

-His compliments are simple, along the lines of ‘You look rather lovely today’ and ‘I always appreciate your company’. It could all sound like he’s just being nice and polite, but it should be noted he doesn’t say anything quite like that to anyone else.

-Now, once you’re together officially is when he’s more open with showing affection, knowing you return his feelings giving him the confidence to be bolder in what he says. His compliments are often more specific, mentioning a favorite shirt of yours that you happen to be wearing or talking about the fact your lips were looking irresistible that day. 

-He may prefer to be more subtle when it comes to flirting, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to get his point across should you not be taking the hint. It would take him a little longer to get your attention, since he’s not sure if you’re just uninterested in him or if you’re really oblivious, so he takes his time before making a bolder move.

-It’s a little frustrating to him, of course, if he’s so blatant and you still question him, but it’s not as though he hasn’t come across people like you in his previous lives. He will confess directly his interest in you and ask for a date, a romantic date in which he has romantic intentions, and will reassure you that his interest is, indeed, romantic in nature.


	16. Letters F, G, H, Q, R (Neopolitan) [Headcanon Style]

**F - Flirting with you:**

She flashes you flirty smiles almost constantly, but considering she’s just like that, you have a hard time deciphering if it has meaning or not. She becomes a lot more obvious when she blows you a kiss behind Roman’s back, or winks at you when she first enters a room.

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Neo has great confidence when it comes to fighting, and can be a bit haughty on the battlefield, but when it comes to you being in danger, she becomes far more serious. You wouldn’t think someone under 5 feet tall could be intimidating but she radiates pure danger towards the person who dares raise a hand to you, even if you’re fair game; she prefers fighting side-by-side with you because she can watch over you and help you escape should the tides of the battle turn.

**H - Hugging you:**

This is generally how she greets you, as long as she’s not around people she has to appear professional in front of. She normally initiates by wrapping her arm around your shoulders, and if she’s feeling bold, she’ll lift her legs off the ground so that you’ll have to catch her before you both fall over.

**Q - Quarreling with you:**

Neo’s facial expressions always give her away as it’s the only way for her to really emote, though when she puffs out her cheeks she looks cute compared to tough. She can have a cutting glare if the argument is a serious one, arms crossed as she stands her ground on her position.

**R - Rescuing you:**

She can feel herself panic for a split second before she gathers herself together, projecting an illusion that would distract the enemy from your true position. Once you notice her she pulls you away quickly, giving you an disgruntled look if you refuse to accept the help she gives. If it’s clear that you no longer have any aura left to protect you, she’d be more insistent, at least staying by your side for the rest of the battle in case you need another distraction.


	17. Letters S, W (Mercury Black) [Headcanon Style]

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

It’s not something he expected to happen, you wanting him to stay the night, but who was he to deny you what you wanted? He feels oddly at peace that night, mostly because he doesn’t have to leave your side and worry about someone targeting you. When he lays down next to you at night he can’t help but stare, a little on edge because it’d been a long time since he’d slept so close to someone and trusted them to not kill him while he slept. He has a hard time sleeping that night and spends most of it watching you, feeling slightly creepy for doing so but knowing it’s because he wants to memorize the details of your face while you rested.

**W - Waking up to you:**

He can’t remember when he finally passed out that night, but he wakes up feeling refreshed and not knowing why considering he must’ve only gotten a few hours. His eyes light up when he sees you’re still laying next to him, curled up and fast asleep. He wasn’t one to be overly emotional or think of such cutesy things, but the fluttering feeling in his chest is overwhelming and he can’t help but be filled with thoughts of how grateful he is to have you. He quickly rolls out of bed to go focus his thoughts on something else; he knows it feels good to finally open his heart to love, but the innate fear of you being taken from him didn’t allow him to bask in those feelings for long.


	18. Letters L, M, W (Ilia Amitola) [Headcanon Style]

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

Lazy days are just fine by Ilia because it means she gets to spend her time with you, just doing whatever the day needs you to (hopefully there weren’t many errands). She really does love to just spend time together without having to worry about anything, doing things around the house together, or better yet, just laying in bed together all day and talking.

**M - Making you breakfast:**

Well, she tried to be romantic at least! Cooking isn’t something she’s quite good at, but she knows how to make food that’s edible at least. She looks so hopeful and gives you a cute, awkward smile when she serves the plate of breakfast food to you, knowing damn well it didn’t look very appetizing. You’re pleased that it doesn’t sit like a solid lump in your stomach, and thank her for thinking of you; she seems rather pleased even if she’s not applying to be a chef anytime soon.

**W - Waking up to you:**

After being plagued with difficult situation after difficult situation, and unrequited love, it feels good for Ilia to wake up next to someone who she knows she means the world to. On sleepy mornings she can’t bring herself to leave bed, curling up next to you and intertwining her fingers with yours, quickly falling back asleep because of how warm and comfortable it is to be sleeping next to someone she loves.


	19. Letters F, K, Y (Tyrian Callows) [Headcanon Style]

**F - Flirting with you:**

Is he flirting with you, or is he trying to start a fight? His way of flirting seems to be rather juvenile, with him at first poking fun at you or pointing out trivial things to you. He’ll make up an excuse to talk to you, a reason to see you, anything that gets him close to you is fair game. The way he talks about you to other people is more of a tell on how he feels, because he’ll speak very highly of you (which can be rather off-putting, considering how he treats you face to face).

**K - Kissing you:**

His kisses are playful and all-consuming; he’ll make sure you’re paying attention to him when he wants you to. In general he’ll follow your lead, allowing you to set the pace and easily giving into your wants and needs. Tyrian is dedicated to your pleasure, to making you feel good, and is thus easily adaptable to giving many different type of kisses.

**Y- Yelling at each other (for the angst!):**

For Tyrian to get mad at you enough to yell, you’d have to really push him to the edge. In the end, he’s more yelling at himself because ‘obviously he did something wrong for this fight to start with.’ He can be rather confusing and it’s clear he’s upset with you, but doesn’t want to direct his anger at you in fear of you retaliating in kind.


	20. Relationship Headcanons (Cinder Fall) [Headcanon Style]

-She’s not one for love or romance, so it’s likely if the two of you become an official couple, it’s for her to gain something she needs. At first it’ll be her stringing you along, but it’s very possible for genuine romantic feelings to develop, though it’s rare.

-What’s hers is hers, and if she sees someone moving into her territory, she’s likely to strike back. She’s very good at making people feel small, and it’s amusing to watch her completely decimate someone’s self esteem just because they happened to be talking to you in a flirtatious manner.

-Another thing that goes along with being ‘hers’ is that she’s extremely protective over you, and an attack on you is seen as an attack against her. She tends to keep you close to her at all times, and she’s rarely seen without you, mostly because she knows once her identity is revealed you’ll be a target.


	21. Letters G, H, R, S (Qrow Branwen) [Headcanon Style]

**G - Getting protective over you:**

He has a more relaxed way of keeping you safe, probably not being too direct about his worry for your well-being but being obvious enough that you realize he’s looking out for you. He also has the tendency to watch you from afar (he prefers to keep his distance for obvious reasons) making sure you don’t run into too much trouble.

**H - Hugging you:**

Qrow is more of a ‘sling his arm around your shoulders’ kinda guy then a hugger. If he feels the need though, he will hug you from behind, quietly watching you do whatever task at the moment. He saves full-on hugs for moments of relief, hugging a little too tight after a tense moment or after he indirectly put you in danger (but managed to even out the situation).

**R - Rescuing you:**

Qrow’s not normally the guy you’d call for a rescue effort, nor would he think to throw himself headfirst into one, but with no other choice he’d have to gamble. As strong as he is, he’s entirely focused on getting you out of there first, knowing his bad luck could strike at any time; he’d have less to worry about if you were far enough away that his semblance wouldn’t have a negative effect on you, and he could fight without having to overthink.

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

Should he keep his distance, or snuggle a little closer? It’s an opportunity that he couldn’t deny, but it was different than the many other times he found himself passed out next to someone. One, he wasn’t drunk, and two, his feelings for you extended beyond just the physical realm; this is a situation where he feels totally out of his element. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t comforting to have someone laying next to him, and he’d be even more full of it if he said he didn’t look forward to doing something like this with you daily.


	22. Letters B, F, L (Cinder Fall) [Headcanon Style]

**B - Being best friends:**

To even be her best friend, you’ll have to be just as cunning and driven as she is, but still willing to work alongside or under her. There’s probably not outright label attached to your friendship because it feels juvenile to refer to each other as best friends, but Cinder knows she can rely on you to get a job done or to keep something under wraps. In turn, you know Cinder will have sound advice and be willing to help you cause mischief if she’s not busy.

**F - Flirting with you:**

Cinder has one irresistible come hither look to her, and once you’re in her sights, you’re not likely to escape. There’s just something about her that makes her so enamoring, the way she says just the right things at the right time; she makes seducing you seem like the easiest thing in the world, but you’re powerless to resist.

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

Cinder doesn’t take downtime, but there are days where she’s less physically active and enjoys retreating into the comfort of her own space. On these days she rarely lets Emerald or Mercury bother her, but you’re an exception; you can sit around while she plots and plans, so long as you’re not annoying. She appreciates the company of someone who doesn’t constantly exhaust her.


	23. Letter W (Yang Xiao Long) [Headcanon Style]

**W - Waking up to you:**

Yang tends to be a little grumpy if she has to wake up early in the morning, but with you, she finds mornings to be a little more tolerable. She’ll still be near impossible to get out of bed, cuddling back up next to you if you were still asleep, or pulling you into her arms with a solid grip if you attempted to wake her up. Either way, Yang has the tendency to be cuddly in the morning and needs her daily dose of good morning lovin’ before she finally gets out of bed.


	24. How they show love (Cinder Fall, Raven Branwen, Winter Schnee)

**Cinder Fall** : Cinder shows her love for you by granting you her protection, but you shouldn’t expect much on the physical front unless the two of you have been close for awhile. She keeps an eye out for you, even appearing snippy if you’re brought up in conversation with her or Salem’s colleagues as she prefers you being left out of the situation as much as you can be.

**Raven Branwen** : Raven can be an affectionate person, and you can be guaranteed if she shows you a side of her that can even slightly fit the description of ‘soft’ that you have a solid place in her heart. She struggles with being consistent in this matter, but she likes to cup your cheek when you’re alone or squeeze your arm when she walks past you, these simple touches the best way she can to get her affections across.

**Winter Schnee** : Winter is full of encouraging (and sometimes loving) words, something that seems out of character for her but has a lot to do with how she saw her parents growing up. She knows that positive words need to be exchanged to show that love is still there, and that even if there are disagreements, the respect she has for you remains high. She’d rather not mirror the relationship she’s grown up with, and instead wishes to foster a healthier one with you.


	25. Letters F, K, R (Ruby Rose)

**F - Flirting with you:**

Ruby is very obvious when she’s smitten, gushing over you almost constantly and directly to your face, too. She’s full of compliments for you, and always lights up when she talks to you; most of what she does probably isn’t defined as flirting, but it’s her way of flirting. 

**K - Kissing you:**

At first her kisses are short and sweet, mostly because she’s so nervous about kissing you. Once she’s more used to it, her kisses aren’t nearly as nervous, but remain as sweet as ever. They’re always thoughtful, given during tense moments and to comfort you, should you need it (and they provide her with a bit of comfort as well). 

**R - Rescuing you:**

Even if it’s not her fight, even if it’s smarter that she take a step back and wait for back-up, Ruby is there to save you in a heartbeat. No matter the circumstances she has no plans of backing down, especially with your life in danger; you might want to scold her for being too hasty and thinking things through, but she’s too relieved that you’re still alive to listen.


	26. Letters F, K, R (Velvet Scarlatina)

**F - Flirting with you:**

She tries to use fake confidence like Coco had said to use, but she can’t look you in the eye because you’re just so beautiful and this whole situation is overwhelming and she can just feel the thoughts of what she wants to say rapidly running through her head but she just cannot spit it out. As she stands in front of you, stuttering, flustered, and unable to even speak, you have to wonder if the cute faunus has a crush on you. 

**K - Kissing you:**

Her kisses start off very light, pecking your lips quickly as though she’s afraid you’ll turn away or reject her. It takes her a few times around before she becomes confident in her kissing skills, leaning into them more often and beginning to initiate them more once you’re together for awhile. She’s wary about kissing in public for various reasons, but if you’re human, she fears others having something to say about your faunus/human relationship. 

**R - Rescuing you:**

Not only does she get to bust out her weapon and kick ass, she gets to impress you while she does it! She doesn’t get too cocky about anything until she knows you’re secure, and then she has a bit of fun, but remains practical enough to defeat the enemy before things get too out of hand. She’s full of energy when the fight is over, enough to boldly run over to you and give you a hug from how happy she is that you’re okay.


	27. Letters L, F, G, H, Q (Adam Taurus)

**F - Flirting with you:**

Adam comes on strong, and he can be rather possessive even if you’re not taken by him. Once he starts assigning you nicknames like ‘my love’ or ‘my dearest’ then it’s likely you’ll notice his interest in you, not that he doesn’t make it obvious from the start. 

**G - Getting protective over you:**

Adam is extremely protective, probably to the point of being possessive, and he always has an eye on you. Once he takes over the White Fang he even assigns body guards to look out for you, or more importantly, report back what you’re doing to him. He insists its for your best interest, but you have a feel it’s more likely he wants to exercise her control. 

**H - Hugging you:**

Adam’s hugs make you feel safe, protected, his arms firmly wrapped around you as he guides your head to his shoulder. He’ll hold you close for as long as you need him to, whispering sweet things into your ear, anything to convince you that you’re safest while by his side so that you won’t leave him. 

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

Adam enjoys lazy days when he doesn’t have things to do, though it’s not as though he’ll actually lounge around and do nothing; there’s always something to plot or be spiteful about. But he wants to indulge himself in the simpler pleasures, ones that involve the two of you together, so it’s no surprise if he goes completely off the radar for a few hours so he can take you somewhere nice for much needed alone time. 

**Q - Quarreling with you:**

Adam wouldn’t hurt you unless you were to directly get in his way, but he can get scary when he’s angry. He uses intimidation tactics to get you to back down, not wanting to hear your opinion if it directly opposes his own. If you catch him in a good mood, there’s a better chance he’ll hear out your side of the argument, but if it goes directly against his ideals, then it’ll be like talking to a brick wall.


	28. Letters A, E, F, J, K, L, S, W (Winter Schnee)

**A - Asking you out:**

She sounds a little like she’s trying to negotiate a business deal, but it’s due to feeling awkward and nervous about your answer. Even if it does sound a bit stiff you’ll have realized at this point it’s part of Winter’s charm, and the pleased look on her face when you accept her date proposal makes it worth it. 

**E - Eating dinner:**

Dinner time is held at a normal hour, and she often finds herself dining with you to the point it’s become a tradition. She always seeks you out during dinner time so that you can share a meal, and idly chat about the duties you’d fulfilled that day. If there’s no opportunity that day to dine and chat with you, her day feels ever so slightly off kilter, and is only righted once she has a chance to speak with you again. 

**F - Flirting with you:**

She does some mild traditional flirting, but the most obvious thing you pick up on is the two of you often being put on missions together, which turns out to be at her request. She becomes flustered when you question her on this detail, insisting it’s because she believes in your strength and intelligence, which makes you the ideal partner for tough missions. If you tease her and ask if that’s the only area in life she thinks you’d be a good partner in, she’d huff and ignore you for a few minutes. 

**J - Joking around with you:**

Sometimes she likes to use her more serious nature to fool you, saying something ridiculous with such a stern tone that you believe her no matter how outrageous. She does enjoy having fun every once in awhile, and around you, she’s comfortable enough to let loose and voice her thoughts (though she always speaks properly and politely). 

**K - Kissing you:**

Winter’s kisses are enticing, leaving you completely enamored when her lips press against yours; her hands run through your hair and firmly plant themselves on the back of your head, ordering you not to move away from her until you have no breath left to spare. 

**L - Lounging around on a lazy day:**

Winter does not lounge, and she always keeps herself busy, so even if she’s not on official business she’ll be doing something. She’ll appreciate the help in her tasks if you want, but you’ll be hard-pressed to actually get her to relax even if she needs to. Only if she’s directly ordered to by Ironwood or if she’s truly exhausted will she take a break, but she won’t be happy about it. 

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

She likes to be in bed by a certain time but she can’t help but stay up later with you, since she’s spending the night and she doesn’t often have opportunities to do so. She’s amazed at how easy it is to talk to you and have you understand her, and she finds herself longing for the moments to continue. When it’s time for bed and she lays next to you for the first time, she notices how odd it feels to have someone sleeping next to her. It’s a feeling she can get used to, that’s for sure. 

**W - Waking up to you:**

She is that slightly corny romantic, the one who wakes up first (due to have a strict routine she sticks to) and stroking your face lovingly, moving hair out of the way so she can get the best view. She doesn’t like getting caught being sentimental so she’s as soft as possible so as to not wake you up, and she gives you a quick forehead kiss before she begins to get ready for the day.


	29. Letters F, H, J, K (Bartholomew Oobleck)

**F - Flirting with you:**

Oobleck flaunts his knowledge like some kind of peacock. Normally when he’s talking he’s genuinely trying to educate, but in front of you? He’s showing off. He’ll also follow up with things like “But I’m sure I don’t have to bore someone as intelligent as you with the details!” or similar compliments. If you ask him to tell you more, he will gladly do so with a huge smile, and even if you just giggle at the compliment, it’s the most rewarding sound he’s ever heard (even if it leaves him a bit tongue tied), so it’s a win win. 

**H - Hugging you:**

Hugging him is probably equivalent to being smothered unless you’re near his towering 6′7″ height. He’ll grab your waist, pulling you against his side and gesturing with his other hand while he rambles wildly to you or others, or crush you against him, lifting you off the ground and spinning you around when he’s particularly excited about something.

**J - Joking around with you:**

Oobleck loves to make you laugh and smile. Usually it’s not intentional, but you can’t help finding his eccentric demeanor charming, so if he happens to do something that makes you laugh he’ll continue to add on to it purposely to make you laugh more. He is also not above tickling when you’re alone.

**K - Kissing you:**

There are several things Oobleck cannot contain: his energy, his knowledge, and his love for you. He has no qualms with PDA (within reason, of course), happily kissing your cheek or lips in passing so quickly you can’t even kiss back. If he gets excited or has a revelation while you’re within reach, he’ll grab and dip you, kissing you deeply for a moment and zooming off before you’re even upright again. Normal, slow kisses usually only happen first thing in the morning or as you’re going to bed, unless you can get him to slow down enough to have a proper romantic moment.


	30. Winter Writing Challenge Day 1: Christmas Feast (Taiyang Xiao Long)

“You’re acting like I’ve never met your daughters before!”

“I know, I know, but this is special!” Taiyang insists, looking into the pot he’s stirring. “This is our first family holiday together! It’ll be a blast.”

“I’m not doubting that.”

Not wanting to rain on Taiyang’s parade that this interaction with his daughters will be just like every other interaction, you busy yourself with the food that needs to be prepared but not cooked. Taiyang’s territory was the stove and oven, while you were left with the table to make your creations; he hadn’t even wanted help at first, wanting you to just relax while he did everything, but conceded when you told him how ridiculous it’d be for you to not help him.

You’re the first to greet Ruby and Yang at the door, as Taiyang was finishing up setting the food on the table.

“Hey guys!”

Ruby’s eyes light up as she sees you and you spot the sly look Yang shoots you, but you ignore it as you wrap your arms around both girls and bring them into a tight hug. They didn’t entirely know the truth of yours and Taiyang’s relationship, or they hadn’t been told anything official yet. You suspected at least Yang was aware of the truth behind why you were almost always over her father’s house when they came to visit, and Ruby, if she didn’t know, would at least be extremely supportive of it.

As Ruby heads into the kitchen to greet Taiyang, Yang hangs back, giving you another sly look but far more obvious. You smile in her direction innocently, shrugging your shoulders to her unasked question: if she wanted answers, she could ask her father. You were interested to hear what he had to say about it, and you know if anyone would breach the topic, it’d be Yang.

Ruby is sitting at the table when the two of you enter the kitchen, nearly drooling (with some tears in her eyes) as she motions towards the spread of food laid out across the table. Yang forgets all about teasing you or her father for the time being, stomach growling loudly as she takes her place beside her sister, ready to devour all food in her path.

“Soooo, dad.” Yang leans forward on the table after pushing her plate to the side, “What’s been up with you?”

Ruby is half asleep on the table, in a comfortable food coma until she hears her sister begin to pry into their fathers personal life; she pops up at the question, eyes sparkling as she looks at her dad eagerly. You almost feel bad for the pressure being put on Taiyang to confess he had a new love interest, especially when said love interest was sitting directly next to him. You lean against his shoulder causing him to glance over at you, spotting the amused look on your face and knowing he was gonna think this was a set-up.

“Well, if you really want to know…” Taiyang gestured towards you, “We’ve started a garden together!”

“That’s great! Wait-“ Ruby squints her eyes. “That’s not what-“

Yang elbows her.

“That’s great! Must be a lot of work keeping a garden together; takes real commitment.”

“It sure does!” Taiyang offers absolutely nothing for her to use, and you can see her wracking her brain for a counterpoint. You wouldn’t think it would be so hard to admit to your own children that you’d begun dating again, but it was far from your place to offer up the information, not to mention it was amusing to watch.

“Well, let me ask this, why are they always-“ Yang only gets midway through her sentence when the front door bursts open loudly, causing all your heads to whip towards the entrance of the kitchen. You’re all silent for a moment, wondering if weapons should be retrieved when a drunken Qrow stumbles into the room, looking mildly out of it but certainly full of holiday cheer. 

“Hope I’m not late to the party.”

“Not at all.” You stand to help Qrow get to a seat without knocking something over, retrieving a plate for him as you’re not sure he can be trusted to get it himself. With your back turned as you gather the needed utensils, and with Ruby happily greeting her uncle, Yang leans across the table and grabs her dads attention.

Taiyang is expecting her to start prying more, asking more vague questions that he could easily respond to with a vague answer, but he’s pleasantly surprised.

“We’re glad you’re happy, dad.”


	31. Winter Writing Challenge Day 2: Home for the Holidays (Qrow Branwen)

“You know, I’m not even slightly surprised to find you here.”

“I’m not even slightly surprised you came lookin’ for me.” Qrow gives you a lopsided grin, which serves as another hint that he’s been drinking for at least a few hours. He knew he was about to get an earful, quickly downing the rest of his drink before motioning towards the empty seat in front of him. “Would appreciate the company.”

You take a seat across from him and Qrow pushes the empty cup away, knowing he was most likely done drinking for the night. It was the holiday season and you had mentioned to him multiple times about heading to Taiyang’s for some special feast, but he hadn’t showed up, and you were without a doubt there to ream him out for it. You’d think he’d need more alcohol to deal with that, but he figured it’d only make you angrier.

“Why didn’t you show up to be with your family?” He scoffs, but quickly straightens out and changes his expression when you send a glare his way.

“Havin’ me around when everyone just wants to have a good time isn’t a good idea.”

“You know that’s not true! Plus, you do stuff with the girls all the time.”

“I’m sure I wasn’t missed.”

“Are you ever going to be done this endless self-pity party?” Well, he hadn’t expected that, but you weren’t entirely wrong either. He’d loved you for such a long time because you’d always known when to kick him in the ass to get him into gear, and you were unwilling to hold back if he was proving to be an idiot. “The girls miss you, and I miss you! We’re always busy and this is the one night that I thought I could’ve pinned you down for and I do not want to spend it in this bar!”

Qrow looks away from your gaze because he can tell how upset you are, and it makes him feel guilty; all he did was pull away whenever you tried to bring him closer, sometimes without him even realizing it. After years of constantly distancing himself from the people he loved its become second nature to take himself out of the picture, to think that it’s far better that way for everyone. But with you sitting across from him now, clearly upset, he’s starting to think maybe his way of thinking was flawed.

Maybe.

He was too stubborn to change how he thought and felt in just one night with just one conversation, but…

“Girls are still up, right?”

“’Course they are. They ate so much dessert I think the sugar will keep them up for the next three days.”

“Let’s head on over then.” He pushes the chair back, stumbling a bit but you’re quick to stand up to steady him. “Thanks.”

“I’m always here for you Qrow.” It was cute how serious you could look when you said such corny things, but he still feels his heart flutter like he’s some type of young school child experiencing love for the first time. “Let’s go home.”


	32. Holiday Ask Meme (Adam Taurus) [Headcanon Style]

**Who starts putting up decorations in October?**

If you tried to do this, Adam would absolutely have something to say about it; who decorates that early? He would combat your efforts by constantly taking down the decorations as soon as you put them up, too stubborn to let you have your way as he firmly believes you shouldn’t decorate until it’s at least the month of the holiday you’re decorating for. He’s traditional.

**Who places mistletoe all throughout the house?**

He wouldn’t do it, knowing if he wanted a kiss he could just ask for one or steal one away for himself. He thinks the idea behind mistletoe is a bit stupid, but he would keep it to himself if he saw you enjoyed having the mistletoe around as an excuse to kiss him often.

**Who wraps the presents for other people?**

Adam’s pretty good at wrapping because of his precision and focus, but it’s not likely he’ll feel like wrapping presents when he’s busy with his White Fang duties. You could get him to help you if you pestered him to his breaking point, but it’s likely he’d grumble about it the whole time.

**Who puts the final star/angel on top of the tree?**

Adam lets you do it, holding you up to help your or holding the tree steady so it’s an easier task for you. It feels symbolic in a way of your relationship, with Adam providing you some stability and you providing Adam with a bright light to look up to.

**Who’s the one who hates eggnog?**

Adam doesn’t mind it, but he’s not a huge fan of things that are sweet so he doesn’t indulge in it often. He’ll share a glass with you if you want to, preferring when you spike it with some type of alcohol so that it has some bite to it.

**Who’s the one who bakes cookies for guests?**

Adam prefers to stay out of the kitchen, and probably wouldn’t step foot in it while you were making a mess. This stems from an incident where he walked into the kitchen wearing all black while you were cooking and ended up covered in flour, thus he learned his lesson to keep his distance.

**Who sends out the holiday cards?**

He thinks the cards are a little corny and feel-good, but he does have a set list of people he approves of you sending them to. He may or may not judge you on who you decide to send them to based on who they are and his previous interactions with them, and it’s something that can lead to an argument if he sees you sending it to someone he considers an enemy.

**Who knows all the words to holiday carols?**

Adam hates holiday music more than anything, finding it grating to the ears and annoyingly cheerful. He’s likely to smash any radio he finds playing music while he’s around, and his subordinates know not to even hum one around him unless they want to get reamed out.

**Who’s the better snowman builder?**

Adam doesn’t do things like that very often, probably only doing so if you or his future children pushed him to do it. He’ll do more of the heavy lifting and creation portion, smoothing out the snow and making sure the snowman is nothing to turn your nose up at. He finds it’s not an activity entirely devoid of fun, but it’s still an occasion he deems special and will only do when he feels like it.

**Who starts the snowball fights?**

Adam doesn’t start the fight, but he will finish them. You’re surprised at how seriously he takes the fight, to the point he actually strategizes and completely annihilates you. You can’t help but laugh at him, though, because it was such a rare thing to see Adam partake in a lighthearted activity like a snowball fight.

**Who’s the one who wakes the other early in the morning to sing holiday songs loudly?**

Adam is not even slightly amused at being woken up early, especially by such cheery, annoying songs that he made clear he didn’t like. You’d be in for a day of a very grumpy boyfriend if that’s how you chose to woke him up, so be ready to deal with that (Adam is not full of holiday cheer).


	33. Winter Writing Challenge Day 3: Decoration Jamboree (Yang Xiao Long)

“You spent _how much_ on decorations?”

Yang ignores the incredulous look on your face as she carries in the three boxes of who knows what into your apartment, setting them down on the floor and already scouting out the room for where her new trinkets would be going. You had just gotten an apartment together, finally, and with the holiday season approaching she insisted that you had to bless the place with winter spirit.

“Hey, this would look good here, wouldn’t it?”

“How many bunches of mistletoe did you get?” You shift through the contents of the box closest to you, getting Yang’s attention; she quickly pulls that one away from you, replacing it with a more colorful one.

“That box is special. It has your Christmas present in it.” She makes sure you didn’t dig deep enough to find said present before shutting the box and pushing it further out of reach. “Plus, that mistletoe is _all_ for our bedroom.”

“Is that right?” You roll your eyes as your girlfriend grins at you, quickly returning to her work on completely turning your living room into a winter wonderland.

You have to guess you’d spent at least five hours with Yang, arguing over where the garland should hang, whether Zwei would attack the true due to the shiny tinsel hanging from it, if the house might prematurely burn down before the party due to all the candles present, and various other topics that include personal taste in decorations. In the end, the room was certainly brighter than it had been before, with green, red, and gold glitter everywhere the eye could see, and cute little snowmen lining the walls in various outfits.

“We did a great job, babe.” Yang looks triumphant, arm wrapping around your shoulder. “We’re totally gonna win the best decorated living room award.”

“Oh, is that an official award? Who’s giving us that?”

“I am. Now…” She gives you a sly look. “Why don’t we start putting up that mistletoe?”


	34. Letters T, Y (Qrow Branwen)

**T - Taking care of you when you’re sick:**

So Qrow isn’t exactly what you’d call motherly, but he does care about you, so he’s there for you when you’re sick even if he treats you like you have the plague. It’s partially because he doesn’t want you to end up with something worse because of your influence, even trying to convince you to get someone else to nurse you, but if you’re stubborn, he just says it’s your funeral (which he then cringes at).

**Y - Yelling at each other (for the angst!):**

Sometimes, Qrow’s unfortunate habit could get to the point where you have to say something, and when he’s drunk, he’s not as level-headed. It’s surprising hearing him be so snarky towards you, when his humor was normally just light-hearted jabs; you can tell he wants to be left alone to do what he wants, even if it’s something that’s slowly kill him. You’re not willing to put up with that, and after sobering up and realizing the awful things he said, he’s likely to apologize. He’s not used to having someone actually looking out for him, willing to call him out when he’s being an ass and doing something he probably shouldn’t, and he appreciates the care you show him (even if it doesn’t seem like it in the moment).


	35. Letters A, F, K, W (Qrow Branwen)

**A - Asking you out:**

“You wanna get a drink sometime?” is Qrow’s go to line, but even when he asks, you can see he’s bracing himself for rejection. Either way he was going to the bar that night, it was just a matter of company that would change. He gets considerably less drunk if you agree to go with him, mostly because he wants to remain conscious and actually remember the date he’s on instead of it being a drunken blur. 

**F - Flirting with you:**

Qrow is a natural flirt, so you know when you leave him tongue-tied that means something is up. It’s easier for him to flirt when he’s only experiencing physical attraction, to which he has no shame and will unabashedly compliment everything about you if he’s in the mood, but for someone he has genuine feelings for, he takes a step back and considers how to approach them (or if he even should).

**K - Kissing you:**

Qrow favors sloppy, desperate kisses, kisses that feel like he might lose you at any moment, as though if he doesn’t take the opportunity now he’ll never be able to kiss you again. These kisses have so much heat and desperation behind them it often leads to something more, but Qrow is a fan of simple, sweet kisses, too.

**W - Waking up to you:**

If he feels someone next to him in bed and he doesn’t have a hangover, it’s a good sign. He still struggles to wake up but when he sees you laying next to him, he can’t help but smile and lazily drape an arm across you. If this wakes you up he gives you a husky good morning, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to your lips before trying to motivate himself to get out of bed.


	36. Letters A, F, S (Blake Belladonna)

**A - Asking you out:**

You’d be waiting awhile before Blake finally gathers the courage to ask you out on an official date, so it’s probably better off if you’re the one to make the first move. When she does go to ask you out she seems stiff, much like she rehearsed what she was going to say in a mirror rather than on another human being, but it’s part of her charm.

**F - Flirting with you:**

Blake isn’t much of a flirter. She’s awkward and not very self assured, so she won’t go out of her way to be flirty, but she’ll compliment you in ways that you’re definitely getting the message when the opportunity presents itself to her. 

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

She’s quick to say goodnight, rolling over to face away from you. She’s embarrassed, but she secretly loves all that cheesy romance and wants you to take the initiative of wrapping your arm around her. The warmth of having another person beside her and close lulls her into a peaceful for sleep, and she’s happy she took the chance to get closer to you.


	37. Letters A, F, S (Ilia Amitola)

**A - Asking you out:**

It’s something that sort of bursts out of her, knowing that she couldn’t wait to make her feelings known or someone else might grab your attention. The abrupt “please go out with me!” makes you jump as you were mid-conversation, but you can tell she’s not just playing around from how pink she gets. She’s conflicted about not being more romantic and subtle about it, but at least she managed to spit it out.

**F - Flirting with you:**

Ilia tries to relax when she’s flirting with you, because her faunus trait can easily give away her emotional state and she can’t imagine how embarrassing it’d be to be exposed like that. Unfortunately, you can’t always get what you want, and as she first starts to talk about potentially getting a bite to eat together, she gives herself away.

**S - Sleeping over with you:**

Ilia is flustered at how close the two of you are in bed, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the intimacy of having you all to herself when the lights were off. She’d whisper goodnight and give you a quick kiss, knowing there’d be more in the morning when she woke up.


	38. Holiday Ask Meme (Cinder Fall)

**Who starts putting up decorations in October?**

She wouldn’t complain, but she most likely wouldn’t help you decorate afterwards. She does come back later, after you’ve gone to sleep, to admire your handiwork and straighten any decorations that are in disarray.

**Who places mistletoe all around the house?**

The thought of mistletoe makes her want to incinerate it instantly, but when it comes to you being the one putting it around, she’d consider allowing some to stay. She would simply smirk at you if you asked for a kiss in such a manner, wondering what the point is but deciding her energy is best put elsewhere (and she gives in by giving you a kiss for most times).

**Who wraps the presents for other people?**

She’ll leave it to you, since she doesn’t really see the point of pretty wrapping paper; you might as well just hand the gifts you got directly to the person, less work and mess involved. When you complain she just doesn’t get the spirit of the holiday, she would agree that she doesn’t, but would relent and wrap at least your present to satisfy you.

**Who’s the one who bakes cookies for guests?**

She’ll bake cookies for herself, but she’s not interested in throwing some sort of party where people come over to get cookies. If you’re an especially good baker, she’ll drag you in the kitchen and tell you to make the cookies her gift.

**Who sends out the holiday cards?**

Who does she even have to send them to? She might send something to Mercury and Emerald, but it’s likely not sentimental at all (and feels like an automated message without any personal touches). You’re much better at sending out holiday cards, but she would still warn you to be wary of being tracked through them.

**Who knows all the words to holiday carols?**

Does she know the words to them? Sure she does. Does she sing them? Absolutely not.

**Who’s the better snowman builder?**

Cinder reaches for perfection in everything she does so it shows in her snowman building, as she builds the smoothest one you’ve ever seen. It doesn’t have the same cute, childlike innocence of regular snowmen, though, so you’re not sure how to judge it.

**Who starts the snowball fights?**

She… would not. You actually thing she might incinerate you if you throw a snowball at her, but if she’s fond enough of you, she might throw one back. In general, she’s not a fan of snow, so pelting her with a solid ball of it is like swinging a bat at a hornets nest.

**Who’s the one who wakes the other early in the morning to sing holiday songs loudly?**

You do it accidentally, not realizing that Cinder is still sleeping; she wakes up, clearly annoyed, but doesn’t berate you for it. She’d make a comment later that you should find a better song that’s more suitable for your beautiful voice, flustering you.


	39. Relationship Headcanons (Coco Adel, Winter Schnee)

**Coco Adel:**

  * Coco Adel is a catch, and if you don’t see that in the beginning, she doesn’t have time to prove it to you. She’s not attracted to people who try to play games with her, or make her jealous purposely so she’ll make a move; she’ll be having none of that, and there’s no quicker way to make her disinterested.
  * She knows what she wants and knows what she likes. She tells you things outright, so you usually don’t have to guess what she wants or what shes thinking. If the situation arises where you’re not sure though, Yatsuhashi’s a Coco expert.
  * She often runs her fingers through your hair in a flirty manner, and if anyone ever feels shy or flustered in the relationship, it’s probably you. She thinks it’s cute though.
**Winter Schnee:**
    * There is no doubt that you and Winter would be seen as a power couple. People can’t help but stop and stare at the two of you, even if you’re simply walking down the street trying to enjoy some alone time.
    * The lack of public affection, or sense of familiarity of any kind due to her (and possibly your) strict profession, often makes people wonder if the two of you are together at all.
    * Winter is your biggest cheerleader, even if she doesn’t fit the stereotypical ‘cheerleader’ archetype. She believes in you more than anything, and will always be the one to motivate you to keep moving forward; she won’t let you give up when things get tough, even if you need to temporarily lean on her for assistance. 




	40. Relationship Headcanons (Blake Belladonna)

  * Blake deliberately makes it hard to get close to her, pushing you away when she senses you want to get to know her on a deeper level. Especially towards the beginning, she’s wary about putting her trust into another person in a romantic way again, because she fears things turning out the way they did the first time around. You’d have to be a patient person, giving Blake her space and allowing her to come to the conclusion herself that you’re a good match for her and your care for her is genuine.
  * Blake needs someone who she can put her trust in, and someone who also trusts her. She would want to be good friends with you first before entrusting you with her heart, wanting to know you get along on all levels. It feels like a lot of hoops to jump through, but if she means that much to you, it would be worth your time no matter the endgame. 
  * Blake has a lot of love to give, but can be awkward about outwardly showing it to you when she wants to. She often fumbles with her words, or backs out of a physical action (like giving a hug or going in for a kiss) making her look a little odd. She gets better as she becomes more secure in the relationship, more sure of herself and that you want her love.




	41. Holiday Ask Meme (Taiyang Xiao Long)

**Who starts putting up decorations in October?**

He would bend to your whims as he doesn’t have any strong feelings about it, though you’d have to give him some time to find all the decorations he has stored away. He has special ornaments he puts in specific places,

**Who places mistletoe all around the house?**

Taiyang fights the urge to be extremely corny by getting mistletoe to decorate the house, but figures it is very holiday-like to have it around, not to mention it looks pretty. This is the exact excuse he feeds you and you roll your eyes, telling him if he wants to have fun with a romantic holiday tradition he should at least be honest about it.

**Who wraps the presents for other people?**

Taiyang lets you wrap the present, and then he’ll tie the bow on top of it. He calls it teamwork but you know he could just as easily do it all himself, and probably faster than you can, but he enjoys having an excuse to spend more time with you.

**Who puts the final star/angel on top of the tree?**

He would like to do it together, especially if it’s your first Christmas spent together. He doesn’t have any extreme feelings either way, but he thinks it’s cute and very couple-like to top off the tree decorating like that. 

**Who’s the one who hates eggnog?**

He has it around during the holiday but he isn’t a huge fan unless it’s spiked, then he can stand it. It’s still not his preferred drink, but he’s not dramatic about his distaste of it like some can be.

**Who’s the one who bakes cookies for guests?**

He likes to cook but isn’t as big a fan of baking, but that doesn’t stop him from making cookies that are to die for. He promises that for at least one day during the holiday there will be many types of cookies to be consumed, and then Taiyang’s bakery is closed until next year.

**Who sends out the holiday cards?**

Taiyang hadn’t really done something like that for awhile, so he’d probably want to take a big family picture with all of you in it to send out to family. He, of course, keeps one for himself just for the memories and he’s pleased by how it turns out.

**Who knows all the words to holiday carols?**

He knows a few here and there, some older ones that aren’t sang quite as much anymore, and he likes to hum them around the house. He’s the one who taught Yang to sing in such an obnoxious manner, and it shows when he wants it to.

**Who’s the better snowman builder?**

He tries to brag about his years of experience building them but you tell him to put his money where his mouth is, and it turns into a bit of a competition. The two of you spend a long time outside, until you’re both red-faced from the cold, and you declare it a tie (yours was definitely better) before going inside to cuddle by the fire.

**Who starts the snowball fights?**

He would prefer you spend your alone time together taking a romantic walk in the snow, but he’s not a man who turns down a challenge (or who goes easy on their lover). You can tell he had two daughters he used to do this with all the time as he weaves in and out of your tossed snowballs, quickly going for a full-on charge and tackling you into the snow.

**Who’s the one who wakes the other early in the morning to sing holiday songs loudly?**

Tai really takes advantage of any chance to wake you up in the most annoying way possible, so you better believe he’ll start belting out a tune randomly in the early morning when you’re still asleep. He gives himself more points if you had stayed up late the previous night and were in desperate need of sleep, scolding you and teasingly saying you wouldn’t be tired if you’d stuck to a good sleep schedule.


End file.
